True Love
by CR6112
Summary: Kesedihan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang nekat


Awalnya kami berlima sering bertemu, bermain bersama.

Ada anak pertama-Kris, anak ketiga-Sehun, anak terakhir Chanyeol, satu teman kami-Kai dan aku-Kyungsoo. Aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka. Akulah gadis mungil diantara sahabatku yang jangkung.

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku memendam rasa untuk Kris, aku mengungkapkan padanya-tapi tidak terbalas.

Karena dia akan segera menikah dengan wanita pilihannya-Tao.

Pertemanan kami berlima tetap berlanjut. Lalu dia yang baik hati mencoba mendekatkanku dengan Chanyeol.

Suatu hari ketika kami berkumpul dirumah si kakak beradik itu, karena sudah sangat akrab ayah kakak beradik itu berkata "kau akan menikah dengan dia" yang dimaksud adalah aku, dan dia berkata pada Sehun.

Seketika aku bahagia.

Hari pernikahan sisulungpun datang. Aku pergi ke pestanya. Tentu saja, karena sahabat sekaligus karena menerima undangan dari Tao.

Melihat pengantin sedang berdansa ditengah kerumunan tamu undangan. Rasanya hatiku R-e-m-u-k. Lalu tiba2 Kris melepaskan istrinya dan menghampiriku. Aku kaget. Dan bingung dibuatnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya lalu menyeretku ketengah2 lantai dansa. Aku tidak bisa dansa. Dengan iringan musik entah apa aku lupa, tapi sungguh itu membuatku samakin merasa sakit, sudah kutahan-tahan air mataku.

Kris menatapku lekat tepat di kedua bola mataku, sorot matanya seolah berbicara maafkan aku dan tangiskupun pecah. Aku jatuh dari pelukannya tersungkur ke lantai lalu berlari menjauhinya lengkap dengan isakkan tangis yang sudah pasti terdengar dramatis.

Mereka bertiga adalah putra dari orang kaya raya. Sehun dan Chanyeol masing-masing sudah mendapat 1 unit rumah dikomplek yang sama dengan rumah mereka, dan Kris entah mendapat apa.

Dan ternyata hari itu tak hanya sulung yang menikah.

Sesi pernikahan Sehun sedang berlangsung disudut yang lain di aula ini. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku. Hatiku dibuat kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Mempelai wanita yang dijanjikan adalah aku, tapi yang duduk bersamanya adalah wanita lain. Oke baiklah. Aku mencoba menelan bulat-bulat pil pahit kehidupan, dengan terpaksa.

Hari ini, ku pikir hanya Kris yang menikah..

Dan yang sangat membuatku sakit adalah ditempat yang sama bontotpun menikah, dia berjalan bersama mempelai wanitanya yang terlihat sangat sombong dan angkuh.

Aku melihat pungungnya, hatiku sakit. Bagaimana tidak kami sudah dekat, dan jujur saja kami saling mencintai. Kris memang cinta pertamaku, tapi aku sudah bertekad akan menjadikan Chanyeol cinta terakhirku. Tapi apa ini? aku sudah dipermainkan, undangan yang datang padaku hanyalah dari kris, tapi faktanya tiga saudara kakak beradik itu menikah di hari yang sama!

Tiba giliran Chanyeol berakad. Fokusku beralih ke calonnya, dia tampak lelah menunggu giliran menikah, dia kembali ketempat duduknya seraya membawa air minum.

Aku sudah menyingkir sedari Kris membawaku ke tengah aula untuk berdansa, dan aku memilih duduk satu meja dengan nenekku. Nenekku menenangkanku "Yang tabah, jangan bersedih" lalu aku berkata, "Tadinya aku menyukainya, lalu sekarang aku sudah mencintainya, dan mereka mempunyai harta melimpah. Aku bukannya matre, tapi dia paket lengkap bagiku." Aku sudah mulai menangis lagi. Rasanya setiap kali aku datang ke rumah ini aku tidak pernah sesedih ini. Aku patah hati berkalilipat.

Ketika aku kembali ke pesta, Chanyeol telah duduk tenang. Aku duduk diantara para saksi. Tamu undangan sudah mulai sepi. Chanyeol bersiap berakad. Didepannya wali dari mempelai, penghulu, dan ayahku. Aku heran mengapa ada ayahku disana? Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat sedih.

Usai membacakan ritual penghulu, tiba giliran Chanyeol berakad.

Kami dibuat kaget olehnya, tangan kanannya bersalaman dengan penghulu dan satu tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan ayahku. Mengucapkan "saya terima nikah dan kawinnya *menyebut namaku* binti *menyebut nama ayahku* dengan mas kawin uang *sekian* dibayar tunai" lalu ayahku latah bertanya menengok kanan kiri "sah?" Saksi kebingungan, tapi serempak menjawab "sah... Alhamdulillah"

Aku dibuat bingung.. dengan begini aku dan Chanyeol sudah menikah. Dan mempelai wanita yang tadinya akan menikah dengan Chany5eol sangat kecewa dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Dia menangis dipelukan keluarganya. Dan ayah tersenyum terus menatapku penuh haru. Chanyeol terlihat lega.

The end

Apa ini?? hahaha

btw ini sebenernya isi dari mimpiku, cuma pakai cast exo aja. Jadi kalau aneh ya harap maklum ya :D namanya juga mimpi...

with love,

arfa


End file.
